


The Lost Photograph

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [16]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Himiko has a magic trick for Rantaro - with an unforseen reaction.(V3-6 spoilers)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Yumeno Himiko
Series: GCB's Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409677
Kudos: 11





	The Lost Photograph

Rantaro looked at the polaroid photograph Himiko pulled out of her hat. It was a picture of him, with his mum, his dad, and three girls. His three sisters.  
"Where did you find this?" he asked, bewildered as to how she got it.  
"Didn't you see me pull it out of my hat?" Himiko replied. "It's magic!"  
"Himiko, I need you to be honest with me. I lost this picture in a flood. I never thought I'd see it again." He started crying.  
Himiko approached him. "Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine... I guess." He forced a smile. "Yuki, Haruka, Midori... I'll find you soon."  
Himiko sat next to Rantaro. "You'll find them. As soon as we get out of this academy, we'll start looking together."  
"You're right." He turned the photo over in his hand. "When nearly impossible things like this happen... it gives me hope." He chuckled. "Thank you."  
"Would you like me to tell you the secret of the trick? It'll only be between you and me."  
Rantaro sighed and smiled an honest smile. "No thanks, Himiko."


End file.
